robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
I Went to One of Those Free Robux Websites
I would highly appreciate some constructive feedback, please and thank you. It was a rather bland Saturday, despite I completed all of my homework and I was free to do practically anything. So, I restlessly hopped onto my computer and logged into the only game I felt like playing, which of course was Roblox. I thought it would be fun to see if I could try and make it to the top of the leader board on Broken Bones IV (Yep, I was bored to the extent of wanting to play one of the worst games on Roblox). But my plans would soon change due to a horrendous occurrence. I would mark it one of the most frightening moments in my life, no exaggerating. Anyways, after logging in I noticed a multitude of messages in my account’s inbox which turned out to befriend requests. They came from these odd fellows with blockheads. Unsurprisingly, they were bots. I snickered at the new attire the AI scammers displayed and ignored all of them. Well, except for one. I wanted to have fun, and this was my chance to grab it. I wanted to know what would happen if I went to one of those “robux generator websites” and entered my Roblox username/password. Surely, I predicted, nothing unfortunate would become of my computer. I mean—what could they do with your Roblox account, steal your credit card number? If they somehow did get into my Roblox account, I wouldn’t be disappointed. There was nothing very special about it: there were no Robux, barely any badges (probably because I didn’t play often), and no accessories besides the default ones. Stupid pal hair. With the limited possibilities I came up with, I just had to see what would eventuate. It was just what I needed to turn the dull Saturday sideways! And I wasn’t wrong. But it wouldn’t come to me in the funny way I expected. If I had one chance to change what I did three days in the earlier, I would’ve just slouched in my chair and whipped up the Roblox forums for an answer. I guess this was what I got for attempting to have fun. But enough of me, blabbering, I don’t want to give it away in a tedious way. And with that, I accepted the bots agonizing request and a few minutes later, an automatic message popped up in the private chat: Hello! Would you like to receive an amazing amount of robux??? Simply go to SITE to achieve your reward! I shrugged and whipped out a browser and searched up the website. Sure enough, it was there, but the strange thing was it had only been browsed six times. Sure, the name was fairly unique and all, but over millions of people use the internet, so how could that place be undisclosed in such a manner? I was sure many skeptics would be skimming a website like this, but it reminded me of an abandoned house or something. I guess the best phrase for it is, out of place. I reluctantly clicked on it and after loading for three minutes straight, I came face to face with a dark blue screen with, red, uneven letters that read: No turning back now. I was deeply unnerved. Why would you write such daunting words when you're trying to scam people? Perhaps this was all a prank, and nothing really would happen, maybe this was a waste of my time. But at this point, I was knee-deep in curiosity and those mysterious words applied to my situation. It was too late, I wasn’t going to leave just yet. Below was a was a white rectangular box which I assumed was for my username. I was right. I typed it in and tapped the ENTER key. I tapped it a few more times since nothing appeared to be happening. Mabey the person who created the website needed to get a notification before anything would happen? It was a recent website after all. With the bots taking that new appearance with the blocky heads I assumed they wouldn’t just give you outdated websites. I tapped a few more times before sighing and exiting the window. I went back to my Roblox account to see if anything happened. This was when thing started getting weird. Everything looked normal, but while I was gone, the bot started sending me more messages. I wondered why I didn’t hear that classical ding! sound when I minimized the window to go to that godforsaken website. As for what the messages said, well, I couldn’t really tell. The text resembled otherworldly symbols that looked like contorted stick figures. The foreign letters were embedded in glowing red word bubbles. The hairs upon my neck stood up as I sat there, gawking. The messages, they kept coming, there was no stopping them! As the messages continued on, my user page began taking on some other form. The pictures of players on my friends' list, including my own profile picture, began turning themselves inside out. A black, gelatinous liquid poured out from inside the corners of my computer screen and began splashing against the bottom, making an eerie sloshing sound. I couldn’t tell whether it was just some authentic 3D effect or if it was real. My first thoughts were of some creepy computer virus, which, to be honest, was the only possible explanation I had at the time. The screen then shifted into the face of the bot I encountered, but it was slightly different: his once chill face had an elongated smile which displayed maggot infested gums and brown, rotting teeth. Green discharge flowed from his shockingly large, out of proportion nostrils. His eyes were poking out like a predator’s nose shooting out to sniff the air. The pupils had a hellish fire swirling inside them. The appalling sight made the bine in my stomach roar in agony. I sprang out of my chair and rushed into the bathroom, leaving my bedroom door ajar. I hanged over the toilet dramatically and vomited. I then crumpled up into a ball on the floor and cried (I’m sensitive, okay? I’m not going to apologize for being a baby!). I abruptly stopped sobbing at the sound of swift footsteps coming from my room. I got up slowly and peeked outside the bathroom door. I swore there was sombody moving in my room. But when I dashed inside, clutching a curling handle plugged into a nearby outlet, nobody, nothing, was in sight. And my computer was back to normal.